


Coffee Shop Cupcakes

by StaringAtMyOwnReflection



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3163523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaringAtMyOwnReflection/pseuds/StaringAtMyOwnReflection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura doesn't like waking up after 18 hour work days, until a certain barista changes that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Shop Cupcakes

"Come on L, I'll buy you a cupcake if you come!! I just need to see Perry and then we can go. Okay?" 

"Fine, but don't ever wake me up after an 18 hour work day. Not this early."

 

Lafontaine and Laura walk into the brightly lit coffee shop, the latter of the two not so pumped about that. It took twenty minutes of convincing and bribing to get Laura out of bed. She said it was a long day of working but Laf knows Laura was probably up binge watching Doctor Who with her unlimited supply of cookies.

"Hey Perry! Look who I brought along! Grumpy McGrumpers here gets a cupcake!" Lafontaine says leaning over the counter kissing Perry on the cheek.

"Hey! I was up working on my journalism project and I lost track of time and oh why am I even explaining this to you two." Laura says looking between her two friends trying to cover up their chuckling.

The door opens with a ring of a bell. In walks a woman looking not so pleased to be awake and dressed in mostly black, her shirt being practically see through.

"Can you excuse me, the new barista just walked in. I have to show her what to do." Perry says to Lafontaine and Laura.

Laura and Lafontaine walk over to a table not so far from the counter. Getting a closer look, Lafontaine notes that the unknown woman is wearing scowl as Perry talks. You would think working at a place like a coffee shop you would have to be a morning person. 

"Now for some hands on training. Why don't you get Lafontaine and Laura's order?" Perry instructed. 

Laura perks up when the mystery woman walks up to the table. She not so subtly checks the woman out. From her black knee high boots, the black shorts with studs on the pockets, the sheer button up shirt and even the lacy red bra underneath, Laura was entranced by her. The way her hair was thrown up in a messy bun, the way she walked up to the table as if she didn't want to be there. Oh yeah Laura wanted to know who this woman was.

"Hey. Hey. Laura?? Hey!?!" 

"Sorry uhm, Laf what were you saying?"

"Carmilla wanted to know if you wanted whipped cream on your hot cocoa?" 

"Who?" 

"That would be me sweatheart."

Laura looks in the direction of the voice. Oh she could get used to the sound of being called sweatheart by that voice. 

"Laura, this is Carmilla. She's the new waitress and barista." Perry says coming up with Lafontaine's order already in hand.

"Oh, hello Carmilla. Sorry for blanking out on you." Laura says turning a bit red knowing why she wasnt paying attention.

"Its okay cupcake, I could tell your mind was clearly somewhere else." Carmilla delivers with a slight shift on her feet, propping herself onto the table.

"Oh yeah! Perr do you have any of those awesome cupcakes? I promised L here one for being up so early." Lafontaine asks knowing they also want one.

"Yeah, I also have some brownies that you can take with you today for a snack. Wanna come to the back, I have some other treats you can try." Perry says to Lafontaine.

To anyone outside of the conversation this would sound completely sexual. But Perry does have actual treats she wants Lafontaine to try. She values their opinion and knows they would give their honest thoughts when it comes to Perry's baked goods.

Lafontaine stands and begins to follow Perry into the back room. They look over their shoulder looking towards Laura and Carmilla. Maybe Laura's day isn't going to that bad after all.

"So, about that whipped cream?" Carmilla asks again trying to get Laura's attention.

"Uhm yeah, whipped cream sounds great. Thanks." Laura says. 

Something about Carmilla is making Laura nervous. She's never nervous around people. Maybe its the piercing gaze that Carmilla is giving her, or the fact she can't stop looking at Carmilla's stomach through the sheer top. With every breathe Laura can see the faint outlines of a toned stomache. 

"Hey cupcake? Are you still with me?" 

Laura comes back to reality. There's a cup of cocoa and a plate sitting in front of her now. Carmilla is sitting next to her, she didn't notice how close they were until Carmilla started laughing and she felt their arms touching. 

"Wow that was quick. Do you have like vampire speed or something?" Laura jokes with Carmilla trying to ease her nerves.

"Wouldn't you like to know love."

Laura has to remember how to breathe. 

"Is this beautiful girl- is Carmilla flirting with me?!" Laura thinks to herself.

"So what do you do cutie? Beside gawk at strangers?"

"I uhm-I go to school and I also work at a newspaper." Laura tells Carmilla with less gawking.

"Hmm, sounds as exciting as swallowing nails." Carmilla says smirking at Laura. 

"Its not that bad, I have always wanted to study journalism. Its a passion of mine." Laura says leaning back in her chair brushing arms with Carmilla feeling heat burn where their skin touched briefly.

"Well if you put it like that, cant really argue there love." Carmilla says. 

"Maybe we could hang out someti-" 

Just as Laura was going to suggest spending more time with Carmilla, because like seriously who wouldn't want to spend time with Carmilla, the door is opened and a handful of people walk in. A couple with matching beanies, two guys with Zeta Omega Mu track suits, and a very bitter looking business woman all head for the counter.

"Guess my break has ended cupcake." Carmilla says standing up heading towards the counter. 

"Hey Laura, we should probably get going so we can get to the library before class starts." Lafontaine says coming from around the line of people. 

"Yeah totally, we should head out." Laura says looking towards Carmilla.

Its like Carmilla transforms, one second she looks ready to kill, the next she is playful and flirty, and then she can go into professional at the blink of an eye. And Laura is completely hooked.

"I'm just going to grab something to wrap my cupcake in and a to-go cup for my cocoa. I'll meet you outside." 

"Alright L." Lafontaine says knowing their friend also has another idea brewing in their head. 

Laura heads to the counter waiting for the last person to be served. The very pissed business woman that is six feet of pure glamazon finally got her coffee and walked to a table. Now was Laura's chance to ask Carmilla to hang out. 

"Hey cutie, what can I get ya?" 

"A to-go cup, a carry out case for the cupcake and your number?" Laura says. Nailed it.

Carmilla walks off to the end of the counter. She returns after a few moment with a cup and box. Carmilla hands the items to Laura with a smile. Another customer walks into the coffee shop. Laura steps away to package her food items.

"Hey Laura the bus is here." Lafontaine says poking their head into the door.

"Alright I'm coming!" Laura says back.

She looks over to Carmilla and notices she is still taking an order. She needed to catch the bus or have to walk to the campus which was not going to happen. Laura picks up her cup and box and heads for the door. As she's placing the cup into her left hand to grab the door she notices black writing on the cupcake box.

In beautiful cursive writing it read

"I would enjoy hanging out with you, text me when you get to campus creampuff. Xx Carmilla" 

With final glance towards Carmilla, Laura gets on the bus with a smile that could light up all of the world.

"Maybe mornings won't be so bad after all."

**Author's Note:**

> One shots are my favorite kind of shots!! I had this idea and well here it is!! Thanks for reading this ^_^ I also post short ficlets on tumblr so come by and send a prompt!! So thanks again for reading guys!


End file.
